Blog użytkownika:Qwertypl2001/Największym wrogiem życia jest...strach.
Heh, hej! Jak pisałem w poprzednim wpisie na moim blogu, planowałem napisać opowiadanie wpisane w świecie mass effect. No i stało się! Co prawda miało ono być wcześniej, ale przypominałem sobie pierwszą część tej gry. Choć trylogia składa się z trzech części. No, ale nic. Dobra nie będę was zagadywał i biorę się do pisania. Dobra tylko dodam jeden taki tyci, tyci spojler. Akcja dzieje sie dziesięć lat, po wojnie ze Żniwiarzami w trzeciej części gry i będzie ono ze postaciami z JWS, tak gwoli ścisłości. Stał w oknie swojej kajuty statku kosmicznego. Posiadał on najszybszy statek kosmiczny w całej flocie Przymierza Systemów. SR1 BERK, tak nazywał się jego statek. Jednak człowiek ten nie był kapitanem. Nosił stopień komandora. Miał na imię...Czkawka i wraca z jednej z najniebezpieczniejszych misji w swojej karierze. Miał własną załogę, na której zawsze mógł polegać. W skład tej załogi między innymi wchodzili. Sączysmark: Daleka rodzina Czkawki. Nosił stopień Porucznika i często kpił z Czkawki, ale wiedział, ze nie może na to sobie zbytnio pozwalać, bo w końcu obiekt jego nieczęstych kpin był komandorem i dowodził na statku. Był on nieco gruby, ale za to nadrabiał swoimi mięśniami, które i tak na nikim nie robiły wrażenia. Śledzik: Jeden z najlepszych naukowców przymierza. Z Czkawką współpracował, niemal od samego początku jego kariery naukowca. Był blondynem i nieco przy kości, ale także był przyjacielski i umiał doradzić. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Bliźniaki, które mogłyby uczyć niektórych krogan, jak robić pożądną rozwałkę. Mimo wszystkich swoich wad, to bardzo dobrzy przyjaciele, którzy niegdy nie opuścili Czkawki. W boju trudno, o lepszych rzołnieży Astrid: Dziewczyna, w której Czkawka kocha się od dzieciństwa. Blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Zawsze stara sie udawać twardzielkę, lecz każdy kto ją zna powiedziałby, że nieudolnie. Jej wzorem do naśladowania jest John Sheppard, który dziesięć lat temu uratował, kosztem własnego życia, galaktykę przed Żniwiarzami, którzy zagrażali bezpieczeństwu wszystkich ras. Dziewczyna zawsze starała się iść jego śladami, jednak najlepej się udawało to Czkawce, który także postawił sobie go za wzór. SZCZERBATEK: Komputer pokładowy. SI (Sztuczna Inteligencja). Najnowocześniejszy system SI, jaki wynalazł człowiek. Nagle do kajuty Czkawki weszła Astrid, która miała dla niego wiadomość. -Czkawka, w pokoju transmisyjnym czeka na ciebie rada. Chcą znać dokładne raporty z misji. -SZCZERBATEK, przełącz ich tutaj. Nie chce mi się iść. Chwile potem, przed Czkawką i Astrid zjawiły się chologramowe postacie czterech członków rady. Radny asari, turian, salarian i ludzi. Ci ostatni są w radzie dopiero od trzynastu lat, od momentu, w którym Sheppardowi udało sie powstrzymać Suwerena i jego pionka-Sarena. Wtedy wojska Cytadelii-miejsca wybudowanego przez Żniwiarzy, w którym znajdował się rząd niemalże wszystkich ras galaktycznych, zostały zdziesiątkowane, a bez pomocy militarnej przymierza, nie odzyskałaby swojej dawnej potęgi. -Jakie raporty?-Zapytał radny turian. -Noverii nic już nie zagraża. Opór, ze strony piratów został zażegnany.-Odpowiedział Czkawka. -To bardzo dobrze. Noveria jest jedną z ważniejszych planet.Nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolic na straty. Tym samym gratuluję. Twoja kandydatura na dołączenie do widm została pomyślnie rozpatrzona. Skieruj się do Cytadeli.-Powiedział radny ludzi, po czym Czkawka rozłączył się. -Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?-Zapytała oburzona Astrid. -To nie było jeszcze nic pewnego.-Odpowiedział chłopak. Next się usunął i muszę pisać jeszcze raz :( -To lecimy teraz na Cytadelę?-Zapytała Astrid. -Na to wygląda.-Odpowiedział Czkawka, wychodząc z pokoju. Poszedł na mostek, gdzie ustawił kurs, na mapie galaktyki, na Cytadelę, która była siedzibą rady. W dokach, na Czkawkę czekał ambasador Udina, który miał odprowadzić chłopaka do rady. -Komandorze.-Przywitał się ambasador, wyciągając rękę. -Jesteś ostatnią osoba, którą chciałem widzieć, a rada wysłała właśnie ciebie?-Odpowiedział ochle Czkawka, bowiem miał na pieńku z Udiną, który próbował przygotowac zamach na niego. Gdyby nie ostrzeżenie jednego ze zbuntowanych najemników, Czkawka nieżył by. Chwile potem ruszyli w stronę rady, ale nie szli sami. Komandor nie miał zaufania do ambasadora, więc wziął ze sobą Astrid i Sączysmarka, którzy jak na razie nie zawiedli go. W czasie drogi Astrid szła cały czas obok Czkawki, obserwójąc każdy ruch Udiny, gdyż cała załoga chłopaka wiedziała, że ambasadorowi nie można ufać. Parę minut później wszyscy byli w budynku rady. -Czkawka, zostań. Cała reszta może wyjść.-Oznajmił radny turian. -Czy jesteś gotów wstąpić w szeregi Wywiadu i Działań Militarno-Obronnych, potocznie zwanych widm?-Zapytał radny ludzi. -Tak. -Zatem uwarznie wysłuchaj, co mamy ci do powiedzenia. Widma są pierwszą i ostatnią linią obrony galaktyki.-Powiedział radny turian. -Na widmach ciąży niezwykła odpowiedzialność. Decydują oni o życiu i o śmierci.-Dopowiedziała radna asari. -Widma nie są rekrutowane. Są oni wybierani spośród najlepszych przedstawicieli swoich gatunków.-Powiedział radny salarian, po czym całe zgromadzenie opuściło budynek. Czkawka został sam stojąc na środku. Miał warzną misję do wypełnienia. Musiał odnaleźć statek, ale nie byle jaki. Mysiał odnaleźć Normandię. Najszybszy statek Przymierza, który dzielnie służył Sheppardowi. Niestety po wojnie ze Żniwiarzami, słuch o niej zaginął. Była to krwawa i wyniszczająca wojna. Istoty zwane Żniwiarzami miały zniszczyc całe życie organiczne w galaktyce, ale na szczęście pokrzyżował im plany Sheppard niszcząc ich. Podczas tej wojny zginęli rodzice Czkawki. Miał on wtedy dopiero iętnaście lat, a służył wojsku Przymierza w ryzykownych misjach, nie raz widząc, jak walczył Sheppard. Po wojnie, Czkawka awansował do stopnia komandora. Sorry, że nie dodawałem nic przez dwa dni, ale były święta i chciałem odpocząć. Gdy tylko nowo awansowany na widmo chłopak wyszedł z sali obrad rady, osaczyli go przyjaciele, którzy byli ciekawi przebiegu rozmowy Czkawki z radą. -Jak było?-Zapytał na wstępie Śledzik. -Dobrze. -Dobrze, czyli jak?-Dopytywała Astrid. -Czyli przyjęli mnie do widm.-Odpowiedział komandor. -Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Ciebie przyjęli, a mnie nie?!-Powiedział Sączysmark. -Takie życie, Smarku.-Zripostował Czkawka.-Dobra, nie ma czasu do stracenia. Mamy misję do wykonania.-Dodał po chwili ciszy. Parę chwil potem wszyscy udali się w stronę doków, by odlecieć z Cytadelii. Na statku, Czkawka zrobił odprawe drużyny. -Musicie się skupić na tej misji. Lecimy na terytorium gethów, a większość statków, które wleciały na ich tereny, już nigdy nie wróciły. Jeden z tych właśnie statków nadał nam sygnał SOS. Coś musi być nie wporządku, więc albo to pułapka, albo naprawdę ktoś tam potrzebóje pomocy. Jakieś pytania? Nagle do pokoju odpraw wpadł jeden z załogantów. -Komandorze! Coś...coś leci na nas z ogromna prędkością.-Powiedział podoficer. -Statek?-Dopytywał Czkawka. -Tak. Ogromny. Jest na kolizyjnej z nami. Radary go nie wykrywają.-Mówił dalej przestraszony zastępca chłopaka. -Czyli...jasna cholera! Statek widmo! -Czkawka, spokojnie. Damy radę.-Uspokajała komandora, Astrid. Nagle cały statek zatrząsł się. Czkawka odrazu wiedział, że statek widmo uderzył w kadłub Berk. Można było zobaczyć z przodu ogromną wyrwę. -Astrid, Sączysmark, ewakuujcie wszystkich ze statku. Ja, Mieczyk i Szpadka zatrzymamy piratów.-Rozkazał. Parę chwil na całym statku nie było nikogo. Został tylko Czkawka ze swoim oddziałem, którzy próbowali pokonać piratów, ale przewaga liczebna wroga była dużo większa. Chłopak kazał wycofać się Mieczykowi i jego siostrze. Sam zaś próbował ich osłaniać, jednak jeden z piratów postrzelił go w nogę. W porę jednak przybiegli pozostali towarzysze, którzy osłonili Czkawkę i zaciągnęli go do kapsuły ratunkowej. Z okna widzieli, jak Berk wybucha i statek piratów którzy zniszczyli najnowocześniejsze technologie przymierza. No i kolejny next Jednak piraci nie poprzestali na zniszczeniu Berk, a zaczęli ostrzał do kapsuły ratunkowej Czkawki. Naszczęście wszystkie kapsuły wyposażone w system barier na wypadek takich właśnie okoliczności. Chwilę później spadli na bliżej nie określona planetę. Była ona cała w zielonych liściach, pokryta bujną roślinnością. Czkawka zobaczył coś, w co nie mógł uwierzyć. Widział wrak Normandii, cały zniszczony statek, a raczej nie cały. Był w kawałkach, na skrzydłach można było odczytać napis SR-1. Mimo, że nie było to znalezisko, którego szukał chłopak, ale znalazł wrak pierwszej Normandii. -Ty, Czkawka, zobacz! Czy to jest to, o czym myślę?-Zawołał Sączysmark. -Chyba tak. To wrak pierwszej Normandii. Nadal widać, jak poważne uszkodzenia zadali Zbieracze.-Odpowiedział chłopak. -Dobra. Poekstcytujecie się później. Musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać.-przywróciła do porządku Astrid.-A Normandia raczej nam w tym nie pomorze. -As, nic nie rozumiesz. To Normandia! Statek legenda!-Wtrącił Śledzik. -Astrid ma rację. Szczątki tego statku nam...chociaż. Śledzik, jestesmy w stanie jakoś urzyć tego złomu na stworzenie jakiegoś statku, który mógłby nas stąd zabrać?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Hm...może coś udałoby się zbudować, ale nie statek. Co najwyżej nadajnik SOS. -Niech będzie. Czego będziesz potrzebował? -Wszystko, czego potrzebóję mam pod ręką. Chwilę potem Sączysmark poszedł po coś do jedzenia, a reszta przygotowywała obozowisko. Z materiałów dostępnych ze statku, Śledzik zdołał wykonać nadajnik, który wysłał sygnał SOS, do pobliskich statków Przymierza. Cała ocalała druzyna myślała tylko o stratach. Praktycznie cała załoga była pewnie już martwa, albo wzieta jako niewolników. W tym wszystkim ucierpiał Czkawka. Był związany ze swoim statkiem, bo służył na nim jeszcze w czasie wojny ze Żniwiarzami. Teraz był uziemiony, co równiez go dobijało. Chwilę potem, chłopak poczuł, jak ktoś obok niego siada. -Jak się czujesz?-Zapytał głos należący do Astrid. -Jakby ktoś odrąbał mi nogi, ręce i skrzydła, a zarazem zabrał mi duszę.-Odpowiedział smętnie chłopak. Statek był dla niego wszystkim. -Wiem ile ten statek dla ciebie znaczył. Swoją drogą, jak tam noga? -Powierzchowna rana. Do wesela się zagoi. Bardziej martwią mnie straty w ludziach. -Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć. Może nie wszyscy zginęli.-Mówiła Astrid, lecz sama w to nie wierzyła. Ona także martwiła się stratami w ludziach, ale starała się o tym nie myśleć. NEXTEŁ Prę godzin później na niebie drużyna zobaczyła statek przymierza, który najwyraźniej musiał odebrać sygnał ratunkowy, bo wylądowali na samym środku obozowiska. Z okrętu wyszli uzbrojeni rzołnieże i admirał szóstej floty Andrew Corx (wymyślony typ). -To wy nadaliście sygnał SOS?-Zapytał admirał. -Tak. Coś się stało?-Zapytał w odpowiedzi Czkawka. -Nie. Przybyliśmy na ratunek. Chwilę później cała drużyna weszła na pokład małego myśliwca, który był w stanie pomieścić całą załogę i parenaście innych osób, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Na pokładzie admirał floty podszedł do Czkawki. -Nazwisko i ranga. -Komandor Czkawka, Berk. Nasz statek został zestrzelony przez okręt widmo. -Miło mi was gościć na moim statku, komandorze. Wiele o was słyszałem. Dokonaliście wielkie czyny, jak na tak młody wiek.-Powiedział z czcią w głosie admirał szóstej floty. -I tak największą rolę w wojnie odegrał Shepard. Ja dowodziłem tylko niewielkim oddziałem naziemnym w bitwie o Londyn. Nic wielkiego, jeśli uznać, że stawiliśmy czoła wielokrotnie większej armii wroga. -Mieliście wtedy ledwie piętnaście lat. Doceniam wasz wysiłek, komandorze, ale wiedz, że masz w cytadeli potęznych wrogów, Czkawka. Ktoś na ciebie dybie. I to od samego początku. Uważaj na plecy. Tak wiem, krótki ten next, ale nie mam zbytnio weny. Dobra coś tam jeszcze napiszę dzisiaj jednak. -Admirale, zna pan moją całą kartotekę?-Zapytał ze strachem chłopak. -Owszem. Wiem, że nalezałeś do najemników Zaćmienia, a potem ich zdradziłeś. Wiem też, że próbowali zaatakować twoich rodziców. Pokrzyżowałeś im te plany. -Stare dzieje. Teraz służę Przymierzu... Nagle na mostek wbiegł jakiś załogant, bardzo zdyszany. Chyba biegł z dolnego pokładu. -Admirale, dowództwo prosi was i komandora Czkawkę na rozmowę. -Mnie? Dlaczego?-Zapytał zdziwiony Czkawka. -Dowiesz się tego na miejscu.-Odpowiedział ze spokojem w głosie admirał szóstej floty. Chwilę potem ruszyli do pokoju rozmów, gdzie czekało dowództwo. Wyglądali na bardzo zniecierpliwionych oraz na bardzo zdenerwowanych. Czkawka obawiał się najgorszego. -Admirale, komandorze. Nie bez przyczyny prosiliśmy was, Czkawka, na rozmowę. Dziękujemy w imieniu wojska Przymierza, za sprowadzenie Czkawki. Komandorze, jesteście oskarżeni i próbę morderstwa. -Co?! Jak to możliwe?! Nie macie dowodów!-Wykrzyczał chłopak. -Na miejscu zbrodni znaleźliśmy wasze odciski palców, komandorze. Morderstwo miało miejsce miesiąc temu, podczas waszej ostatniej wizyty na Cytadeli. Admirał Andrew Corax miał za zadanie sprowadzić was przed sąd wojskowy. Zostajesz pozbawiony rangi komandora i skazany na karę śmierci. Wyrok zostanie wykonany po waszym przybyciu na Cytadelę.-Oznajmiło dowództwo, po czym przerwali połączenie. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co cię stało. Czyżby Zaćmienie próbowało go w coś wrobić? Nie miał zamiaru bezczynnie czekać, na rozwój wydarzeń i postanowił zbiec. Wykorzystując nieuwagę strażników, uprowadził prom, którym zamierzał uciec. Nic nikomu nie powiedział. Wiedział, że wszystkie siły Przymierza będą go szukać, nawet jego własna ekipa. Dlatego, Czkawka postanowił upozorowac własną śmierć. Nie chciał opuszczać swojej drużyny, ale wiedział, że mogliby mieć przez niego większe problemy. Parę misięcu później, Czkawka zaszył się na planecie w układach Terminusa-Horyzoncie. Ludzie tam mieszkający uciekali przed Przymierzem, ale ten dzień dla byłego komandora miał być inny. Teraz chłopak był znany pod innym imieniem-był Widmem. Jednak nie takim widmem, jakie pracują w Cytadeli, ale duchem. Wszystko przez to, że zawsze, gdy Przymierze go namierzało, znikał bez śladu. Tymczasem w innej części galaktyki, stara drużyna nadal opłakiwała śmierć swojego przywódcy. Nikt z jego dawnej drużyny nie wierzył, że Czkawka mógłby zdradzić. Astrid, która wciąż nie mogła się pogodzic ze stratą Czkawki, czekała na rozkazy z dowództwa. Miała lecieć na Horyzont, aby umacniać stosunki kolonistów z Przymierzem. Czkawka przechodził przez kolonię, gdy z oddali dostrzegł okręt Przymierza. Był przyzwyczajony, że musiał przed nimi uciekać, ale nigdy nie namiezyli jego kryjówki. Jednak gdy wylądowali, z początku nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, więc chłopak dyskretnie przygladał się oddziałowi, gdy dostrzegł Astrid. Chłopak nie miał załorzonej maski i przez nieuwagę zobaczyła go, ale był tak szybki, że widziano go przez ułamek sekundy. Chłopak załorzył maskę i wyszedł do oddziału Przymierza. -Czego tu szukacie?-Zapytał Czkawka widząc jak wojsko Przymierza plądruje domy. -Widmo! Brać go!-Krzyknął jakiś rzołnież, po czym cały oddział rzucił się na chłopaka, niczym na mięso. Nie mając wyboru, Czkawka zabił cały oddział. Nie licząc Astrid, której nie było. Jednak po chwili poczuł jak ktoś przystawia mu broń do pleców. -Ani kroku dalej, Widmo!-Wydała polecenie Astrid. -Chcesz strzelać, ale nawet nie wiesz do kogo.-Odpwiedział Czkawka ze spokojem. Powiedział to swoim normalnym głosem, ale Astrid go chyba nie rozpoznała. -Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zabiłeś cały oddział! -Tak zabiłem! Oni plądrowali całą kolonię! Nie mogłem na to pozwolić! Ty tu dowodzisz? -Co cię to interesuje?-Odpowiedziała bezdusznym głosem dziewczyna. -Dużo. Ale nie będę zawracał głowy wysłannikowi Przymierza. Jednak stare widma wracają. Widma...przeszłości. Nie zatrzymacie tego. Nie tym razem. Cykl zacznie się od nowa, a tylko ja mogę wam pomóc. -O czym ty gadasz?! -O Żniwiarzach! Teraz już wiesz?! Możesz mnie zabić, ale...tylko ja mogę wam pomóc. Jeśli Przymierze mi nie zaufa, to galaktyka utonie w morzu krwi, rozumiesz? -Bredzisz! Oni... -Mi nie uwierzysz, ale może...może komuś innemu? Naprzykład mi?-Powiedział chłopak, poczym zdjął chełm. -Cz...Czkawka! Jak? -Upozorowałem śmierć. Skazali mnie na wyrok śmierci. Nie mogłem bezczynnie czekać. Musiałem coś działać. Przez tę parę miesięcy udało mi się uzbierać informację o Żniwiarzach. Shepard ich nie zniszczył. No...niecałkiem. W innych galaktykach również są. Przybedą tu wkrótce. A wtedy nie będzie ratunku. -Powinieneś o tym powiedzieć radzie. -Myślisz, że mi uwieżą? Dla nich jestem zdrajcą, renegatem. Poza tym myślą, że już nie żyję. -Pora to odmienić. Nie możesz sam nic zrobić. Pokaż im, ze niesłusznie cię ocenili, że nie zdradziłbyś Przymierza. Pokaż, że nie warto z tobą zadzierać.-Namawiała Astrid. -Może kiedyś. Teraz wybacz, ale musze zniknąć.-Powiedział, po czym odwrócił się tyłem do Astrid, założył maskę i ruszył w swoją stronę. Czkawka cały czas myślał o spotkaniu z Astrid. Miał nadzieję, że nie go nie zdradzi. Z kryjówki widział jak odlatuje prom z Horyzontu, na statek, który pewnie krążył gdzieś w pobliżu. Tęsknił za swoim dawnym życiem, ale wiedział, że nie może wrócić. Nie po tym, o co go osądzono. Mimo wszystko, Czkawka wciąż miał nadzieję, że dowództwo przejży na oczy. Skoro miał walczyć ze Żniwiarzami, to sam tego nie mógł dokonać. Chłopak musiał przyznać Astrid rację. Musiał polecieć do rady i powiedzieć im o wszystkim...prawie wszystkim. Zamierzał lecieć tam pod postacią Widma. Jednak nie mógł wparować od tak sobie, bo wojsko Przymierza w chwilę aresztowało by Czkawkę. Naszczęście jeden z polityków miał u niego dług wdzięczności, za uratowanie go na Omedze, gdzie wpadł w ręce bandytów. Chwilę później, Czkawka wsiadł do swojego małego statku, który zdobył od jednego z oddziałów piratów. Skierował się na Illium, gdzie przebywał ów polityk. Gdy lądował, w dokach czekała na niego obstawa, która miała zagwarantować Czkawce pełną dyskretność. Po wyjściu z pojazdu, wraz z ochroną skierował się do baru, gdzie umówił się na spotkanie z dłużnikiem. Chłopak spotkał go stojącego przy barze. -Martinez?-Zapytał, podchodząc do baru. -Czk...Widmo! Już jesteś? -Odpowiedział zaskoczony polityk. -Nie mogłem dać ci czekać. Przejdę odrazu do konkretów. Muszę się dostać do rady, a ty jesteś politykiem, więc mi pomorzesz. Poza tym masz u mnie dług wdzięczności.-Przypomniał chłopak. -Tak, tak, pamiętam. Napisze list, że będziesz moim przedstawicielem. To ci powinno pomóc. Tylko nie narób tam bałaganu.-Rzekł Martinez, poczym poszedł do swojego biura. Był on jedynym męskim i w dodatku ludzkim politykiem na Illium, reszta to same asari. Czkawka skierował się do swojego pojazdy i wyruszył na Cytadelę. Po paru godzinach lotu doleciał do Cytadeli. W dokach czekał na Czkawkę, jego kontakt w tym miejscu. -Trochę cię tu nie było.-Powiedział z wyrzutem agent. -Daruj sobie kazania. Dobrze wiesz, że ścigało mnie Przymierze. Sprawy ucichły?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Tak. Nikt już nie pamięta o Czkawce. Oprócz twojej starej załogi.-Rzekł z podziwem w głosie wtyka. -Dzięki za pomoc. Teraz muszę iść do rady. Czkawka bez słowa udał sie do szybkiej kolei, a następnie do prezydium, gdzie debatowała zazwyczaj rada. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, choć nie miał nadzieji, że uda mu się przekonac do swoich racji radę, która nawet na najmniejszy wybuch bomby w sektorach okręgów musieli mieć dowody. Przed salą czekała na Czkawkę, Astrid. -Słyszałam, że Widmo podobno tu jest.-Powiedziała. -Przekonałaś mnie. Sam tej wojny nie wygram. Nie powiedziałaś nikomu?-Zapytał zdenerwowany. -Nawet nie miałam zamiaru. Jak długo będziesz to odkładał? -Wszyscy juz o mnie zapomnieli. Chcę żeby tak pozostało. Czkawka już dawno nie żyje. -Jak się tu dostałeś? Sorry, że nic nie pisałem, ale chory byłem :( -Mam różne sposoby.-Odparł Czkawka. -Domyślam się.-Powiedziała Astrid. -Wchodzę.-Zakomunikował chłopak, poczym wszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź Astrid. W sali obradowała rada,która była zaskoczona widokiem najbardziej poszukiwanej istoty w galaktyce. W końcu nikt nie spodziewał się widoku Widma na Cytadeli. -Czego tu szukasz?-Zapytał ludzki radny. Strong Stand Together Może będzie pasować :) -Pomocy. Zapewne wiecie co się działo w galaktyce dziesięć lat temu. Wojna ze Żniwiarzami, poświęcenie Sheparda i takie tam. Zapwene myśleliście, że to już koniec. Myliliście się. Żniwiarze czyhają w innych galaktykac. Zapewniam, że jest ich więcej, niż ostatnio. Przybedą, wraz ze wszystkimi swoimi siłami by po raz kolejny zniszczyć, a raczej spróbować zniszczyć życie w TEJ galaktyce. -Nie mamy zamiaru słuchac twoich bredni! Żniwiarze zostali pokonani dziesięćlat temu!-Krzyknął radny turian. -Nie możecie tego zlekceważyć! Galaktyka nie stanęła na nogi! Musicie mi uwierzyć!-Czkawka wciąż próbował przemówić radzie do rozsądku. Nagle w sali pojawiło się SOC (Siły Ochronne Cytadeli). Okrążyli Czkawkę, a następnie zakuli go w kajdanki i zaciągneli do sali przesłuchań, gdzie czasem mieli w zwyczaju torturować swoich więźniów. Na miejscu przykuli Czkawkę do fotelu i zaczęli przesłuchanie. Dobra, teraz takie ogłoszenie. Nexty będa się rzadziej pojawiać. Mniej więcej tak dwa/trze razy w tygodniu, bo nauczyciele mnie katuja kartkówkami, sprawdzianami, potem znowu kartkówkami i tak w koło macieju. ''' -No, no, no. Kogo my tu mamy? Zdaję mi się, że Widmo wkońcu zaszczycił nas swą obecnością i dał się złapać!-Powiedział jeden z najgorszych przesłuchiwaczy (dobrze?) w SOC Drago Krwawdoń (kurde, frajer mi się wbił do opka XD). -Pomyślałem sobie, że może wpadnę.-Odpowiedział żartobliwie Czkawka. -To chyb....-Nie dokończył, gdyż w połowie zdania padł na zpodłogę. Nad Krwawdoniem stała Astrid. Szybko podbiegła do fotelu Czkawki i zaczęła go rozwiązywać. -Astrid?! Co ty tu robisz?-Spytał zdziwiony chłopak. -A nie widzisz? -No widzę, ale... -Musisz stąd uciekać.-Powiedziała szybko. -Narazie nie mówisz mi nic, czego bym nie wiedział. -Zaraz będzie tu oddział Przymierza.-Ostrzegła dziewczyna. -Dobra, chodź!-Rozkazał Czkawka, poczym uciekli do doków gdzie czkawka zostawił swój mały statek. W połowi drogi, Astrid stanęła. -Czkawka, idź sam. Ja ich zatrzymam.-Powiedziała wskazując na nadciągających rzołnieży Przymierza. -Nie. Jeśli dowiedzą się, ze współpracowałaś ze mną, to czeka cię ten sam los, co mnie parę miesięcy temu, Udawał, że próbowałaś mnie zatrzymać.-Powiedział Czkawka. -Nie uwierzą. Jestem jedną z najlepszych rzołnieży z wojska. Pozatym nie pozwolę ci samemu lecieć, bo znowu wpakujesz się w coś i bez mojej pomocy nie uciekniesz.-Upierała się przy swoim. -...Dobra.-Powiedział Czkawka widząc, że nie maja już dużo czasu, bo nadciągało Przymierze. Szybko wskoczyli na pokład statku, którym bezproblemowo mogła sterować jedna osoba, czyli myśliwca, który Czkawka zdobył na samym początku swojej ucieczki, od człowieka, który mu się nie przedstawił. Powiedział tylko, żeby dbał o ten statek. Chwilę później Czkawka wylciał z przestrzeni Cytadeli. -Wiesz, co się stało z resztą drużyny, po mojej"śmierci"?-Zapytał Czkawka, gdy już byli bezpieczni. -Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Sączysmark dołączył do innego oddziału Przymierza. Bliźniaki szakończyły karierę wojskową, a Śledzik pracuje w jednej z placówek badawczych Przymierza. Ciebie nie było i nic nie trzymało nas w jednym miejscu.-Odpowiedziała dziewczyna, patrząc w bezkresną pustkę kosmosu. -A jeśli bym wrócił, dołączylibyście do mnie? Wszyscy?-Zapytał z nadzieja Czkawka. -Ty się jeszcze pytasz? Byłeś dowódzcą, jakiego nam brakowało od dziesięciu lat. Jak nikt inny, ty mogłeś porwać za sobą tłumy wiernych ci rzołnieży.-Odpowiedziała, niemalże ze czcią w głosie, Astrid. -Nigdy nie myślałem, że Żniwiarze jeszcze wrócą. -Nikt o tym nie myślał. Ale teraz należy przekonać do twoich racji radę. Potem się zobaczy. -Nie, Astrid. Najpierw trzeba zebrać moją drużynę. A potem...odzyskać Berk.-Powiedział Czkawka z błyskiem w oczach. -Niby jak chcesz to zrobić?-Zpytała zdziwiona Astrid. -Miałem doskonałego informatora. Wiem, że Przymierze pracowało nad projektem "Powstanie". Miał on na celu odtworzenie MOJEGO statku. Nagle z kokpitu odezwał sie znajomy głos, którego Astrid nie słyszała od zniszczenia Berk. -Sir, mamy nawiązane połączenie z handlarzem informacji. Mam przełączyć? -Przełączaj, SZCZERBATEK. -Jak?-Zapytała Astrid.-Jak udało ci się go odtworzyć? -Po mojej ucieczce sporo przesiedziałem w mojej pierwszej kryjówce. Tam miałem cały potrzebny sprzęt i zniszczony rdzeń SI, więc udało mi się go odratować. '''Dzisiaj nic jeszcze nie napiszę, ale mam bardzo ważne pytanie. Czy u was na telefonach, też się ta wikia zje****, za przeproszeniem. Bo kiedyś mogłem normalnie czytać opowiadania w zwykłej wersji, a nie w komputerowej. Dziwne! Dobra, wczoraj nic nie napisałem, ale dzisiaj już tak! Teraz takie info. Ponieważ mam teraz coraz mniej kartkówek i sprawdzianów, to będę mógł częściej pisać nexty...no...niekoniecznie. Otóż musze jeszcze przeczytać lekturę "Krzyżacy". Boże, za co ty mnie tak okrutnie ukarałeś?! -A więc to jest ten oryginalny SZCZERBATEK z Berk?-Dopytywała dziewczyna. -No..tak.-Odpowiedział Czkawka i odrazu umilkł, gdyż w dziobie pojawił się hologram pewnego mężczyzny. Miał zakrytą twarz i jedyne co było widać, to jego białe, świecące oczy. Był to informator Czkawki, który sam o nim nic nie wiedział. Chłopak wiedział tylko, że ów mężczyzna jest handlarzem informacji, jakich pełno w galaktyce. Oczywiście Czkawka miał, co do niego pewne podejrzenia, ale handlarz informacji był jedynym "współpracownikiem" chłopaka, więc nie mógł sobie pozwalać na podejrzenia. -Mam dla ciebie informację.-Odezwał się mężczyzna.-Otóż jesteś najbardziej poszukiwanym człowiekiem w galaktyce, Czkawka. Co więcej. Jesteś oskarżony o porwanie Astrid Hofferson-najlepszej rzołnieżyni (aaaaaaa! jak to napisać?! Polska mowa trudne jest XD).-Dodał. -No to mi poprawiłeś nastrój. Zaraz! Skąd wiesz, kim jestem?-Zapytał Czkawka, gdy zorientował się o odkryciu przez handlarza, jego tożsamości. -Chyba zapomniałeś, że handluję informacjami. Oczywiście nikt z Przymierza nie wie kim jesteś. Narazie. Ale mam dla ciebie inno informację, równie ważną, jeśli nie ważniejszą. Na Horyzoncie widziano kogoś, kto się podszywał pod twoje prawdziwe imię. Udało mi się zdobyć namiary. Jest to niejaki "Kosiarz". Chyba wiesz kim jest, prawda? -Owszem. Parę tygodni temu się z nim starłem. Dobra, to wszystko, bo fifa mi sie pobrała i idę grać. Sorry, ale mi sterownik jakiś poszedł i miałem pewne małe problemy z naprawieniem tego. Pozatym czytałem też moją opasłą lekturę, na przeczytanie której mam jeszcze z dwa tygodnie. Więc ten next będzie naprawdę krótki, bo mi wena nie dopisuje i muszę się brać za czytanie, bo przez tyle dni jestem dopiero na pięćdziesiątej stronie. MASAKRA!!! '-'''Aha, czyli normalka.-Odpowiedziała z przekąsem Astrid. -Można tak powiedzieć. Jednak Kosiarz jest naprawdę groźny. Kiedy z nim walczyłem, to omało co mnie nie rozwalił. Do tego ma jeszcze swoją obstawę. Są to naprawdę zaprawieni w boju rzołnieże-najemnicy.-Powiedział ze zgrozą Czkawka. -To co chcesz zrobić?-Zapytał, milczący dotąd, handlarz informacjami. -Muszę zebrać swoją starą załogę i odzyskać swój stary statek. Dopoki tego nie osiągnę, to nie mam co marzyć o stawieniuczoła Kosiarzowi. Dziwne. Skąd on w ogóle dostał taką ksywke?-Zapytał chłopak. -Proste. Kiedyś wykosił pół baru. Przymierze dotąd nie może ustalić sprawcy.-Odpowiedział najnormalniej w świecie handlarz informacjami. Chwilę potem "współpracownik" Czkawki rozłączył się, a Czkawka i Astrid zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Czkawkę wciąż gryzło poczucie, że przez niego mogą uznać Astrid za zdrajczynię, choć teraz myślą, że jest porwana. Przecież w końcu muszą się zorientować, że chłopak nie przysłał rządań okupu, a co za tym idzie-uznają Astrdia albo za poległą, albo uznają ją za zdrajczynie i skażą na karę śmierci. Nie myśląc dłużej, Czkawka skierował statek na stację Arkturus, gdzie miał przeczucie, że znajdzie Sączysmarka. Stacja Arkturus była otworem do Układu Słonecznego. Stacjonował tam całkiem pokaźny oddział Przymierza. W końcu była to ważna pacówka strategiczna. Została ona odbudowana po wojnie ze Żniwiarzami, którzy doszczętnie ją zniszczyli. Teraz błyszczy dawnym blaskiem i uchodzi za galaktyczną fortecę nie do zdobycia. Na szczęście stacjonował tam jego dłużnik, któremu dawno temu uratował życie. '''Dobra na dzisiaj koniec. Jutro coś napiszę. A teraz muszę iść załatwić BARDZO WAŻNĄ sprawę.' Parę godzin później, Czkawka zadokował statek na stacji. Dzięki kamuflażowi, jaki zasotsował, nikt nie dowiedział się o jego odwiedzinach. Wraz z Astrid poszli do miejscowego dowódzcy, aby zapytać się, gdzie przebywa teraz Sączysmark. Jednak po drodze bez trudu odnaleźli go na strzelnicy. -Sączysmark?-Zapytała Astrid. -Owszem...Astrid?! Myślałem, że ten cały Widmo cię porw...-Nie dokończył widząc Czkawkę, ale go nie poznał. Poprostu myślał, że stoi przed nim poszukiwany Widm, który od miesięcy dręczy Przymierze.-Co on tu robi?! -Nie drzyj się.-Powiedział Czkawka, który miał ubaw z reakcji Sączysmarka. -Żartujesz. Nareszcie najbardziej poszukiwana osoba w galaktyce stoi przede mną. W końcu będę miał awans.-Rozmarzył sie smark. -Ani mi się śni.-Zniszczyła marzenia.-Zdejmij maskę.-Skierowała się tym razem do Czkawki. Chłopak w odpowiedzi rozejrzał się, a gdy uznał, że może zdjąć chełm, zrobił to. Sączysmark w jednej chwili stracił mowę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego stary przyjaciel, który został uznany za zmarłego, stoi przed nim. -Spokojnie, bo zaraz mi tu zawału dostaniesz.-Uspokoił smarka, Czkawka.-Potrzebóję twojej pomocy. I nie tylko. Mam zamiar skompletować znów nasz stary zespół. I odbić Berk z rąk Przymierza. Już dostatecznie długo nim latali. -A niby jak chcesz to zrobić, co? Myślisz, że co?! Że skoro okazuję się, iż żyjesz, to ślepo za tobą podąrzę?! Jeżeli tak myślisz, to...to masz rację. Wchodzę w to.-Powiedział smark. -Nie miałbyś wyboru.-Wtrąciła się do rozmowy, Astrid.-To co teraz?-Tym razem skierowała się do Czkawki. -Sączysmark, wiesz, co robia bliźniaki? -Doszoszły do mnie plotki, że nie walczą dla Przymierza. Po twoim zaginięciu poprostu przepadły jak kamień w wodę. Nikt ich nie widział i nikt nic o nich nie wie. Kto wie, może zbratali się z kroganami? -Mają podobny charakter. Trzeba ich będzie znaleźć. Spadam Krzyżaków czytać, później coś jeszcze dodam. Postaram sie teraz cos dobrego napisać, ale wieżcie mi, że po przeczetaniu tylu kartek krzyżaków naprawdodebrało mi wenę :O Cóż...największemu wrogowi nie rzyczę czytania tego! Chwilę później w trójkę ruszyli na statek Czkawki, na który wciąż nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Czkawka musiał przyznać, że kamuflowanie statków wychodziło mu wręćz mistrzowsko. -Czkawka, wytłumacz mi to. Po jaką cholerę ci Berk, skoro masz ten statek?! -Wyjaśnię ci to w skrócie. Berk jest najnowocześniejszym i najlepszym statkiem Przymierza. MOIM statkiem. Nie zamierzam go oddawać! Pozatym mam do tego statku sentyment.-Odpowiedział Czkawka, poczym wsiadł na pokład zostawiając za resztę. Chwilę potem statek był gotów do odlotu. Latali tak po bezkresnym kosmosie przez trzy bite dni, aż nie odezwał się informator Czkawki. -Mam dla ciebie widomość. Raczej złą.-Zaczął. -Mów.-Rozkazał chłopak. -Twojego kumpla-Śledzika przenieśli na wrak Żniwiarza. Został zniszczony parę milionów lat temu, ale jak wiemy w przypadku Cerberusa, którzy paręnaście lat temu odnaleźli podobny, ale starszy wrak, ów wciąz działał i zindoktrynował całą ekipę badawczą. Potem zostali przerobieni na cybernetyczne zombie. Mysisz się spieszyć. -CO?! Gdzie jest ten wrak?-Zapytał wystrzaszony chłopak. Wiedział, że Przymierze postąpiło wręcz piramidalnie głupio, posyłając tam ekipę badawczą. -Wysłałem ci współrzędne.-Odpowiedział handlarz informacjami, poczym rozłączył się. Czkawka poszedł do kabiny obok, gdzie siedzieli Astrid i Sączysmark. -Mam wiadomości, gdzie jest Śledzik.-Zaczął. -No to gdzie jest?-Dopytywał zniecierpliwiony smark. -To się wam nie spodoba. Jest...na wraku Żniwiarza.-Powiedział. -CO?!-Powiedziała Astrid.-To było strasznie nierozsądne. Wyraźnie Przymierze chce się go pozbyć. -Lecimy tam, ratujemy kogo się da i spadamy. Niewiemy czy ten "wrak" działa, czy też nie, ale nie mam zamiaru ryzykować. Jeśli Żniwiarz jest na chodzie, to zindoktrynował całą ekipę. Ewentualnie była to zwyczajna pułapka i czekają tam na nas przecienicy. Wszystkiego możemy być pewni. Kto na ochotnika?-Zapytał Czkawka. -To jest bardzo ryzykowne! Czyli wchodzę w to!-Powiedział rozradowany Sączysmark. -To poprostu jakieś szaleństwo. nie myśl, że puszczę cię tam samego z tym idiotą. Idę tam razem z tobą.-Powiedziała stanowczo Astrid. -No to do dzieła!-Powiedział Czkawka, poczym poszedł do swojego małego kokpitu, poczym obrał kurs do zniszczonego Żniwiarza. Po paru godzinach, dolecieli na miejsce. Wrak był ogromny. Na oko można było stwierdzić, że jego długość wynosi jakieś trzynaście kilometrów, jeśli nie więcej. Zastanawiało go, co zdołało zniszczyć takie monstrum. Chwilę później, wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami był wewnątrz. Nigdy nie miał okazji obserwować "wnętrzności" Żniwiarza, ale nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Sterta różnych "kabli" i tyle. Oprócz tego, wszędzie było widać maszyny badawcze ekipy Przymierza, które tak jakby zostały porzucone przez pracowników. Nigdzie nie było słychać żeby ktokolwkiek tu pracował. Ekipa Czkawki wiedziała, co to może oznaczać. W końcu i Astrid i Sączysmark przeżyli wojnę ze Żniwiarzami. o Czkawce nie wspominijąc. Jednak szybko się otrząsneli, słysząc ludzkie krzyki, które w chclę później milkły. Szybko pobiegli w stronę krzyków, by ujrzeć makabryczny widok. Na smoczych kolcach wisiały ludzkie zwłoki, które przechodziły "transformację" z ciała istoty organicznej, na cybernetycznie zmodyfikowane zombie. Na kolcach wisiało setki ludzi, którzy padli ofiarą indoktrynacji. Jednak wśród wszystkich zwłok, nie zobaczyli Śledzika, co dało im niewielką ulgę, ale wiedzieli, że muszą działac szybko, gdyż te wszystkie ciała za niedługo przejda transformację. Ruszyli kolejnymi drzwiami, do podobnego pomieszczenia, ale różniło się od poprzedniego brakiem smoczych kolców. Tak przeszukiwali kolejne pomieszczenia, aż nie natknęli się na śmiertelnie przestraszonego Śledzika, który nie poznał Czkawki i wymierzył w niego bronią. -Hej, spokojnie, Śledzik.-Powiedział ostrożnie Czkawka. -Kim jesteść...? Astrid?! Sączysmark?! Kim jest ten typ?-Zapytał, nie wierząc, że stoją przed nim jego starzy przyjaciele. -Tak, to my. Przed tobą stoi Czkawka, a my chcemy cię stąd wyciagnąć.-rzekła Astrid. -CO?! Czkawka?! Jak?!-Dopytywał niedowierzając. -Upozorowałem swoją śmierć. Narazie tyle musi ci wystarczyć, bo musimy zwiewać stąd jak najszybciej.-Ponaglił Śledzika, Czkawka. -Jasne! Jaki jest plan? -No...niemam planu. Poprostu spadamy stąd jak najszybciej. Dobra jestem! Taa...sam nie wiem po co to napisałem, ale okej :p -No to pięknie! Na serio nie masz planu?-Dopytywał Sączysmark. -No już mówiłem, że nie.-Nagle zewsząd, Czkawkę i resztę, otoczyły cyber zombie, które najwyraźniej nie były do nich przyjacielsko nastawione. Każdy próbował uciekać, ale przeciwników było za dużo. Każdy osłaniał każdego. Gdy tylko Śledzik przerwał okrążenie, cała reszta pędem pobiegła do statku, który dryfował na orbicie Żniwiarza. Ostatni biegł Czkawka, który osłaniał drużynę przed zombie. Kiedy wszyscy byli już przy statku, jeden z zombie poważnie zranił Czkawkę, w ramię. Ból, którego doznał był tak przeszywający, że nie mógł ruszyć. Naszczęście zauważyli to smark i Astrid, którzy pobiegli do swojego przyjaciela. Sączysmark ich osłaniał, a Astrid pomogła rannemu Czkawce ruszyć do statku. -Astrid, daj smarkowi moją broń. Ma zamontowany granatnik, więc może zrobić niezłą zadymę.-Rzekł, trzymając się za mocno krwawiące ramię. -Sączysmark, łap!-Krzyknęła blondynka, rzucając granatnik w stronę chłopaka. Bez chwili wahania, smark zaczął strzelać, w to, co pozostało z badaczy Przymierza, którzy kiedyś byli ludźmi. Czkawka był już ledwo przytomny. Wszystko wokół niego widział na czerwono, a jego skóra była blada, niczym kolor farby w szpitaliu na Cytadeli, czyli białym. Dotyk stawał się coraz zimniejszy, a nikt nie miał przy sobie zapasu medi-żelu, który mógłby jakoś pomóc Czkawce. W samą porę dotarli na statek, a Śledzik wszystko przygotowywał.Widział, że jego przyjacielowi zostało niewiele czasu, ale zamierzał zrobic, co w jego mocy, by przetransportować go do najbliższego szpitalu, żywego. Jednak nie mógł zapomnieć o jego tożsamości, która mogłaby zostać odkryta, gdyby ktoś zdjął jego chełm, a napewno by się tak nie stało. NEXT Trzy godziny później dolecieli do szpitala na Cytadeli. Jednak Śledzik załórzył zabezpieczenie na hełm Czkawki, aby nikt nie mógł go zdjąć. Gdy tylko dolecieli do przestrzeni Cytadeli, dowództwo Przymierza połączyło się radiowo ze statkiem Czkawki. -Cel wizyty?-Zapytał funkcjonariusz Przymierza. -Mamy poważnie rannego i prosimy, abyście przetransportowali go do szpitalu.-Odezwała się Astrid przez radio. -Przekirowuję.-Rzekł funkconariusz.-Dok numer 795 jest czynny. Skierujcie się do tego doku, a będzie tam czekał karawan medyczny.-Dopowiedział, poczym nastąpiło rozłączenie. Zgodnie z rozkazem, Sączysmark skierował kosmiczny pojazd Czkawki, do doku numer 795. Tam czekał już karawan medyczny, który czym prędzej zabrał Czkawkę do szpitala. Chwilę potem w tamtą stronę ruszyli także Sączysmark, Astrid i Śledzik. W sali już trwała operacja rozwalonego ramienia Czkawki. Każdy z lekarzy zastanawiał się skąd chłopak zarobił taką ranę. Wiedzieli, co mogło taką rane zadać, ale każdy wykluczał możliwość pojawienia się jednostek naziemnych Żniwiarzy. Po paru godzinach, operacja przebiegła zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Czkawka leżał właśnie na jednym z łóżek szpitalnych, a miał obudzić się za około dwa dni, ponieważ po tak ogromnej utracie krwi, jego organizm doznał ogromnego szoku. Po paru dniach, Czkawka obudził się i nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Jedyne, co zdołał zapamiętać, to ogromny ból w lewym ramieniu i ucieczkę z aktywnego wraku Żniwiarza. Potem stracił przytomność. Chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było białe, jak wszystko dookoła niego. Przez ogromną szybę, widział Astrid, Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Cała trójka wyglądała na zmartwionych, choć Astrid wygladała najgorzej. Jakby w ogóle nie spała. Nagle Czkawka zrozumiał, gdzie się znajduje. Dotknął miejsca, gdzie powinien spoczywać jego hełm i naszczęście nikt nie zdołął go zdjąć. Wiedział bowiem, że znajduje się na Cytadeli. Czekał na tę okazję od dawna. Czekał tylko na dogodną chwilę...i nadeszła. W końcu mógł odbić swój statek, który brutalnie mu odebrano. Wręcz zniszczono. Szybko wstał, i ubrał sie w swój mundur, co nie uszło uwadze lekarzy. Gdy tylko weszli do sali, gdzie leżał Czkawka, chłopak szybko przecisnął się między nimi i zaknął lekarzy wewnątrz sali. Na zewnątrz Astrid rzuciła się na Czkawkę, a potem Śledzik i smark. Wszyscy wygladali jakby im ulżyło, ale też jakby byli na niego wściekli za ucieczkę. -Tak, wiem, że nie powinienem tego robić, zle nie przepuszczę okazji odbicia Berk.-Powiedział, poczym ruszył. w stronę hangarów Przymierza. Dzięki temu, że Czkawka był wciąż widmem, mógł wejść praktycznie wszędzie. Za chłopakiem podążyła reszta jego drużyny. W hangarze, przez który można było bezpośrednio wylecieć w próżnię kosmosu, wisiał statek, ale nie byle jaki. Był to oczywiście statek SR2 BERK. POLECAM! Statek odbudowany przez Przymierze. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różnił się niczym od poprzedniej wersji, ale dla kogoś tak poinformowanego, jak Czkawka, różnica była widoczna. Statek miał charakterestyczny srebrno-czarny kolor. Przedewszystkim był nieznacznie większy oraz bardziej opływowy. Drużyna Czkawki szybko wsiadła na pokład statku, a Czkawka zaś odpiął wszystkie zabezpieczenia. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez alarmu, który włączył się, gdy tylko Berk odpaliło silniki jednak to nie mogło pokiereszować planów Czkawki, który nie miał zamiaru ustąpić. Musiał ukraść swój statek żeby powstrzymać Żniwiarzy, ale sam nie mógł teog dokonać. To by było istne szaleństwo! Jednak chłopak miał plan. Czkawka miał zamiar zebrać ogromną flotę. Jeszcze większą i jeszcze potężniejszą od tej, którą zebrał Shepar, w czasie pierwszej wojny z Żniwiarzami. Wybaczcie, że nic nie piszę, ale czuję się poprostu jak trup. Dosłownie! Boli mnie głowa...i kości...i mózg od nadmiaru myślenia...no i...i...eee...yyy...ten...no...ten, mam do pewne pytanie. Warto jeszcze pisać zwykłe opowiadania w pełni oparte bez nadmiaru zmyślonych postaci, bo mam pewien pomysł na kolejne opowiadanie. Logika. Nie mam weny, by dokończyć to, a mam pomysł na kolejne opko, cały ja, heh. Dobra jeszcze dzisiaj cos napiszę, choć może to być takie -1000000000/10, uprzedzam. PS czeka na was zaskok! Po niedługim czasie od ucieczki Czkawki z Cytadeli, z chłopakiem połączył się jego informator, ale nie był sam. Osoba, którą zobaczył obok handlarza informacjami, przyprawiła go o zawał serca. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć, ze obok jego wtyki, stał, emerytowany już, Steven Haccket. -Czkawka, mam dla ciebie pewną wiadomość.-Zaczął były juz admirał szóstej floty. -Więc...pogłoski dotyczące Żniwiarzy były fałszywe.-Dokończył zmieszany informator.-Haccket to wszystko wymyślił. Jednak pod postacią Żniwiarzy ukryliśmy najemników Zaćmienia. Urośli bowiem w siłę. Podporządkowali sobie najemników Krwawej Hordy i Błękitne Słońca. Są poważnym zagrożeniem, Czkawka.-Dodał informator. Młody chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć, że Żniwiarze byli od samego początku zmyłką. Pozostaje pytanie, dlaczego Steven Haccket to wszystko ukrył. -Czemu mi o tym nie powiedzieliście na samym początku?-Zapytał ze złością w głosie. -Zrozum, chciałem, ale...mogłeś się do nich przyłączyć. Doskonale przeciez wiem, że kiedys do nich należałeś.-Rzekł handlarz. -I to był ten powód?!-Krzyknął zdenerwowany chłopak, tak głośno, że podsłuchujący smark, odsunął się od drzwi sali łączności.-Jakie mam podstawy, zeby teraz wam zaufać? -Niemasz.-Rzekł spokojnie Steven.-Wiem jednak, że Zaćmienie zagraża całej galaktyce. Niewiele różnią sie od Żniwiarzy. Oni tez chcieli zniszczenia, Czkawka. Wiem, że ruszysz w bój, gdy tylko twoja rodzina i najbliźsi bedą zagrożeni. Tak, dobrze słyszysz. Rodzina, Czkawka. Naukowcy tych pomyleńców pracują nad metodą "wskrzeszania" ludzi. Coś, jak projekt "Lazarus" Cerberusa. Tyle, że oni chodują ludzi z ich własnego DNA. -To brzmi, jak jakiś chory żart.-Rzekł z niedowierzeniem w głosie, chłopak. -W tym momencie Zaćmienie przejęło układ Terminusa. Nie ruszą sie stamtąd za szybko, więc mamy czas. Czkawka, jesteś naszą nadzieją i mam dla ciebie wiadomość.-Powiedział emerytowany admirał.-Doskonale pamiętasz, że twoi rodzice służyli w wojsku, podczas wojny ze Żniwiarzami. Zostawili ci wiadomość. Przesłałem ci ją na twój omni-klucz. Wysłuchaj jej, kiedy będziesz mieć czas.-Po chwili informator, jak i Haccket rozłączyli się. Czkawka poszedł do swojej kajuty. Mimo, ze statek był nowy, to wszystkie pomieszczenia były niezmienione. Przekroczywszy wejście, Czkawka połorzył się na swoje łóżko i włączył wiadomość, która zostawili mu jego rodzice. Wybaczcie, jeżeli będzie niepasowało, ale czuje się zbyt koszmarnie, żeby szukać czegoś innego. -Czkawka.-Rzekł dość krępy mężczyzna, z dużą brodą. Czkawka rozpoznał w nim swojego ojca-Stoika. Obok niego stała szczupła kobieta-Valka, matka Czkawki. Na myśl o swoich rodzicach, chłopakowi popłynęła samotna łza smutku. Cały czas nie mógł się pogodzic z ich stratą. Wciąż miał przed sobą obraz ich śmierci, choc wtedy odlatywał z Ziemi, aby ratowac ocalałych. Widział, jak ich pojazd wybucha, a on nie mógł nic zrobić. Był całkowicie bezradny. Później przez najbliższe dni był jak roślina. Nie jadł, nie pił, jedyne co robił, to oddychał. Leżał w swojej kajucie, z nikim nie rozmawiał. Czkawka szybko otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i słuchał dalej ostatniej wiadomości od swoich rodziców. -Jeżeli tego słuchasz, to znaczy, że nie żyjemy. Nagraliśmy tę wiadomość, abyś wiedział, że nigdy nie byłeś sam.-Mówiła hologramowa Valka.-Zawsze cię kochaliśmi i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Zawsze byłeś otoczony przez przyjaciół, którzy byli gotowi poświęcić za ciebie życie, nie zmarnuj tego. Nie wiemy, czy teraz tego słuchasz, czy ta wiadomość jest zakopana gdzieś pod ziemią, dla następnej cywilizacji, która będzie podróżować między gwiazdami. Podczas tej wojny, zawidliśmy cię. -Pamiętaj, synu, zawsze podążaj za swoimi przyjaiółmi. Wybacz nam, że nie możemy teraz być przy tobie i cię wspierać. Zawidliśmy po całej linii, ale dzięki poświęceniu tak wielkiej rzeszy ludzi, może uda się powstrzymać Żniwiarzy i każdą inno zaraze, przetaczająca się przez naszą galaktykę. Wieżymy w ciebie. Żegnaj, synu.-Pożegnał się hologramowy Stoik. -Zawsze bedziemy przy tobie.-Rzekła hologramowa Valka, po czym nagranie się wyłączyło. Czkawka leżał w swoim łóżku, dopóki do jego kajuty nie weszłą Astrid. -Zajęty? -Nie.-Rzekł bez przekonania, Czkawka. -Podobno Haccekt nawiązał z nami połączenie, to prawda?-Zapytała Astrid. -Tak, prawda. Żadnych Żnwiarzy niema. Jest tylko Zaćmienie, które urosnęło w siłę. Wasz trupeł wrócił! ''' -Czkawka, chciałam ci powiedzieć, że podczas naprawy Berk, Przymierze stworzyło to całkiem dobra strzelnicę. Poniekąd dlatego statek jest większy.-Zakomunikowała Astrid. -To dobrze.-Rzekł przygnębiony Czkawka, nie dając po sobie tego poznać. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie zamartwiac przyjaciół.-Mam do ciebie prośbę, As. Połącz sie z handlarzem informacjami i dowiedz się, gdzie są bliźniaki.-Powiedział chłopak, poczym wyszedł z kajuty. Skierował się do strzelnicy, która została niedawno zbudowana, na pokładzie jego statku. Na miejscu czekało na niego kilka broni. Czkawka chwycił pierwszą z nich i zaczął strzelać do celów. Nie skupiał się na niczym, oprócz rozmyślań, jakby wyglądało jego życie, gdyby wciąż przy nim byli jego rodzice. Chłopak miał przed sobą obraz śmierci Stoika i Valki. Czkawka wiedział, że nie mógł nic zrobić, ale wciąż gryzły go wyrzuty sumienia. W końcu nie zdąrzył się nawet z nimi pożegnać. Żałował też, że nie został przy nich, tylko odleciał, jak zwykły tchórz, ale musiał ochraniac cywilów. Mimo wszystko, nigdy nie pogodził sie z ich stratą. Nie było dnia, kiedy nie poświęcił chwili, aby wspomnieć ich bohaterstwo. Po jakiejś godzinie, strzelnica wyglądała, jak jedno wielkie pobojowisko. Wszdzie walały się porozwalane bronie, których Czkawka nie poszprzątał. On sam, zaś siedział pod jedną z tarcz, do których jeszcze niedawno strzelał. Do pomieszczenia weszła Astrid, która przyniosła chłopakowi wieści, na temat pobytu bliźniaków. W pierwszej chwili, blondynka nie mogła poznać strzelnicy. Dopiero po chwili się zorientowała, co się dzieje. Czkawka w tym czasie cały czas siedział i wpatrywał się ślepo przez okno, w otchłań bezkresnego kosmosu. Z rąk leciała mu krew, a wszystko przez to , że chłopak zaczął rękoma w tarcze, które niszcząc się, raniły Czkawke w ręce. Chwilę potem obok niego, usiadła Astrid. -Coś się stało?-Zapytała z przejęciem, przyjaciółka Czkawki. -Nic, o czym wartoby rozmawiać.-Odparł bez uczuć w głosie, zupełnie jakby był jakąś maszyną. Wzrok miał zupełnie pusty, skierowany w kosmos. -Przecież widać. -Nic mi nie jest, spokojnie.-Odpowiedział czybko Czkawka. -Napewno?-Zapytała Astrid, na co chłopak tylko przytaknął. -Dowiedziałaś się czegoś?-Zapytał tym razem Czkawka. -Tak. Bliźniaki przebywają na Tuchance.-Rzekła Astrid. -Można się było domyśleć. Za niedługo tam lecimy, muszę jeszcze coś zrobić.-Powiedział chłopak, poczym skierował się do wyjścia. Szedł do starego rdzenia SZCZERBATKA, aby spowrotem go tam zainstalować. -Czkawka, mogę cos dla ciebie zrobić?-Rzekł cybernetyczny głos SZCZERBATKA. -Nie, narazie nie.-Odparł chłopak. -Czkawa, ta jednostka jest przestażała, zalecam zainstalowanie najnowszych aktualizacji. -Zainstaluj.-Powiedział Czkawka, poczym wyszedł z rdzenia głównego. Następnie udał sie na mostek i skierował Berk, na Tuchankę, rodzimą planetę krogan. Czkawka był pełen przejęć, bo nigdy nie wpuszczono tam człowieka, oprócz Sheparda, który był przyjacielem krogan. '''Coś ostatnio, chyba nikt tu nie wchodzi :( W sumie, to nie dziwię się :) Po paru godzinach, Czkawka wraz ze swoją załągą Był nad orbitą ojczystej planety krogan. Razem zesmarkiem, Śledzikiem oraz Astrid leciał na pokładzie promu. Na lądowisku nie było zbyt wiele ruchu. Cała planeta, od wyleczenia genofagium, nabrała dawnego blasku. Niegdyś całkiem wyjałowione pola, teraz tryskały zielenią. Dawna nieprzyjazna dla życia planeta, nagle jakby zyskała nowe życie. Czkawka nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, zresztą nietylko on. Cała czwórka stała na lądowisku i podziwiała panoramę planety. Jednak w krótce przypomnieli sobie, w jakim celu tu przybyli i ruszyli szukać bliźniaków, którzy mogli być wszędzie. Jednak Czkawka miał plan. Ciągle miał tu jednego krogańskiego przyjaciela, który miał u chłopaka dług wdzięczności. Szybkim krokiem ruszyli w kierunku dowódzcy garnizonu na Tuchance. Gdy tylko sie tam znaleźli, Czkawkę powitał jego stary przyjaciel-Grunt. -Czkawka!-Zawołał-Myślałem, że cię kropnęli.-Dodał. -Jak widzisz, nie.-Odpowiedział przyjacielsko chłopak. -Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś przyjaciół.-Rzekł Grunt, widząc za plecami Czkawki, Śledzika, Sączysmarka i Astrid. -Tak. Szukamy dwóch ludzi. Bliźniaki.-Powiedział Czkawka. -Siedzą u nas w więzieniu.-Powiadomił kroganin. -Co znowu takiego zrobili?-Zapytał z niepokojem w głosie, Czkawka. -Wysadzili kilkanaście domów, zrujnowali jedną z naszych świątyń, a na dodatek zniszczyli jeden z naszych promów. -Niech no ja tylko ich dorwę, a zabiję gołymi rękoma!-Powiedział rozwścieczony chłopak. -Spokojnie, Czkawka. Przywykliśmy do rozwalania wszystkiego, ale zamknęliśmy ich, żeby nic wiecej nie rozwaliły, bo w końcu siebie zabiją.-Uspokajał go, Grunt. -Zaprowadź mnie do nich. NEXT Po pięciu minutach drogi, cała grupa była już wewnątrz przepełnionego więzienia. Na samym końcu przebywali więźniowie, którzy popełnili najcięższe przestępstwa. Tam właśnie byli bliźniaki, którzy zdążyli zrobić niezłą demolkę. Czkawka poszedł sam, w głąb długiego korytarza, by po chwili natknąć się na kłócących się bliźniaków. -Czy wy nie możecie się choć raz zachować normalnie, bez robienia żadnej demolki?-Zapytał z wyrzutem chłopak. -Zaraz ki...ja cię chyba skądś znam.-Rzekł Mieczyk. -Kretyn. Przecież to Czkawka jest, baranie.-Odpowiedziała Szpadka, bijąc się w głowę. -Przecież on nie żyje. I kto tu jest kretynem?-Zripostował drugi bliźniak. -Hej, spokojnie.-Próbował uspokoić rodzeństwo, Czkawka.-Żyję i mam się dobrze, a teraz was stąd wyciągam.-Dpopwiedział po chwili. Pół godziny później, Czkawka próbował zasnąć w swojej kabinie. Nie wiedział, dokąd ma teraz lecieć. Nie posiadał jakich kolwiek informacji, na temat celu wyprawy. W końcu po jakimś czasie udało mu się usnąć. Wszędzie dookoła były ruiny budynków. W oddali było widać masę gigantycznych statków, które strzelały morderczymi promieniami lasera we wszystko, co się ruszało. Na ulicach dawnych miast toczyły się zacięte walki. Ludzie, wariacko walczyli o przeżycie z siejącymi, gdzie tylko stąpią, Żniwiarzami. Chłopak właśnie patrzył w malejące postacie, odlatywał bowiem, z ogarniętej bitwą, Ziemi. W oddali zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć swoich rodziców. Żałował, że nie mógł się z nimi pożegnać, ale musiał chronić cywili, przez co nie miał czasu na pożegnania. Właśnie odlatywały dwa prmoy. Z czego na pokładzie jednego z nich, znajdowali się Stoik i Valka. Niestety obydwa pojazdy zostały zauważone przez Żniwiaża, który strzelił wiązką laseru. Nagle w sercu chłopaka urosła niewyobrażalna pustka. Pustka, której nie dało się zapełnić. Mimowolnie do oczu Czkawki napłynęły łzy rozpaczy. W tej chwili pragnął on tylko zemsty. Z jego gardła wydostawał się coraz większy krzyk. Chciał brać prom i ruszyć do beznadziejnej walki o Ziemię. Niestety wiedział, że w ten sposób może zwrócić na siebię i cywilów, uwagę Żniwiarza, który w mig zniszczyłby statek. To był straszny widok. Promy, które masowo uciekały z ojczystej planety, a w nich znajdowali się cywile, dezerterzy i rzołnieże Przymierza, którzy próbowali ich chronić. W tej chwili, dla Czkawki, wojna mogła się już skończyć. '' Chłopak obudził się, zalany potem. Znów przyśnił mu się obraz śmierci jego rodziców, których stracił na dobre. Nagle uczucie straty, które odeszło w niepamięć, powróciło z dwa razy większą mocą. Nagle odezwał się SZCZERBATEK. ':)' -Pański informator, właśnie nawiązał poączenie. Czy mam go przełączyć? -Przełączaj.-Powiedział Czkawka, po czym, na środku pomieszczenia pojawił się mężczyzna. -Czkawka, nawiązałem z toba połączenie alarmowe. Cytadela jest atakowana. Ktoś zdradził. Musisz tam lecieć i pomóć, bo SOC samo sobie nie poradzi. Wiem, że może cię to nieobchodzić, ale na Cytadeli jest Hackett. -Lecę tam. Zapewnij mi tylko wolną rękę, a pomogę.-Rzekł chłopak. -Robi się!-Chwilę później, informator się rozłączył. Czkawka szybko ruszył na mostek, skąd wyznaczył kurs na Cytadelę. Mimo pytań jego towarzyszy. -Czkawka, czemu chcesz tam lecieć?-Zapytał Śledzik. -Tam jest Hackett. -Rzekł tylko chłopak, po czym ruszył przygotować swoją broń i pancerz.-Przygotujcie się. Za jakieś pół godziny będziemy na miejscu.-Dodał. Po pół godzinie wszyscy byli na Cytadeli. Była ona w opłakanym stanie. Dookoła walały się trupy. Ale nie byle jakie. Wśrod nich leżały truchłą zdrajców SOC. Czkawka już miał podejrzenia, kto stał za zdradą, ale wolał z tym poczekać. Wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, szybko pobiegł na pomoc funkcjonariuszom, którzy nie radzili sobie. Szybko dobiegli, do najbliższego garnizonu, w którym stacjonowali niedobitki Siedziby Ochrony Cytadeli. Dowodził tam sierżant Riodrdian. -Jaki stan?-Zapytał bezceremonialnie, Czkawka. -Straciliśmy wielu ludzi. Zdrajcom przewodzi Drago, który przejął większość dzielnic, w sumie wszystkie, oprócz tej. Jak narazie bronimy się, ale brakuje nam zapasów pochłaniaczy ciepła. W krótce będzie miał nas na widelcu.-Rzekł sierżant. -Rada ewakuowana?-Doppytywał. -Tak, a wraz z nią wszyscy cywile. -Dobra ludzie. Idziemy odbić okręg Zackera!-Rozkazał Czkawka, po czym wyszli, zostawiając broniących się funkcjonariuszy samych. Do okręgu Zackera dotarli bez większego oporu. Dopiero tam, znaleźli się w matni. Cała grupa została otoczona, przez zdrajców. Nie mając wyboru, Czkawka rozkazał swoim przyjaciołom, aby ucielki, zaś on sam się poddał. Śledzik, bliźniaki, Sączysmark i Astrid nie chcieli zostawiać swojego przyjaciela samego, jednak wiedzieli, że predzej, czy później przyleca po niego. Szybko pobiegli w stronę Berk, aby odlecieć z Cytadeli, która została spisana na straty. Czkawka był prowadzony przez różne tajne przejścia. Był rozbrojony. Nie miał nawet swojego noża, którym mógł się bronić. Jego strażnicy prowadzili go w dość brutalny sposób. Chłopak był oszołomiony. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał planu ucieczki. Nie czuł się tak nawet we wraku Żniwiarza. Nagle, strażnicy doprowadzili go, przed Drago, który na widok Czkawki, miał przerażający uśmiech. -W końcu mi się udało.-Rzekł z okrutną, wręcz radością. -Ja na twoim miejscu nie cieszyłbym się tak.-Odpowiedział Czkawka, na co Drago wymierzył mu mocne uderzenie w brzuch. Jednak Czkawka się nie poddał.-Co to miało być?-Dodał, z satysfakcją, że udało mu się rozwścieczyć wroga. -Na twoim miejscu, siedziałbym cicho, wielki i potężny Czkawko.-Rzekł, na co chłopakowi zrzedła mina. Tylko kilka osób znało jego tożsamość, w tym...informator. Czkawka wiedział już, kto go zdradził. -Skąd wiesz...? -Twój przyjaciel ma trochę zbyt długi jęzor, gdy za długo się go katuje, wiesz?-Powiedział powoli Drago. W Czkawce wszystko zamarło, czyli jednak jego informator go nie zdradził. Ta myśl go pocieszała. W krótce potem, zbuntowani funkcjonariusze zaprowadzili chłopaka do jego celi, niedaleko pokoju przesłuchań. Tymczasem na statku wciąż panował chaos. Nikd nie wiedział jak wydostać Czkawkę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że atak w pięć osób, to misja samobójcza. Tymbardziej wiedzieli, że każdy dzień odwlekania, to krok bliżej śmierci Czkawki. Astrid cały czas siedziała na strzelnicy i obmyślała plan ataku. Nie mogła zostawić swojego przyjaciela na pastwę śmierci, jednak cały smutek uniemożliwiał jej wymyślić skutecznego odbicia więźnia. Czkawka siedział przykuty do fotela w sali przesłuchań.Doskonalel wiedział, co go czeka, alle nie powie nic Drago, choćby zaleleżało to od jego życia. Naglele drzwi się otworzyły, a zza progu wyłoniła się złowroga sylwetka jego kata-Drago. -Mam rozumieć, że nie jesteś skory do rozmów.-Rzekł z udawanym smutkiem Krwawdoń, przygotowując pierwszą ze swoich narzędzi tortur. Mianowicie paralizator. -Wal się. Nic ode mnie nie wyciągniesz.-Odpowiedział z nienawiścią w głosie Czkawka, za co dostał bardzo mocny cios w rzołądek. Ten w odpowiedzi napluł Drago w twarz. -A, więc tak chcesz pogrywać.-Powiedział, po czym zetknął paralizator ze skórą Czkawki. Przez jego ciało przeszedł ból, wręcz nie do opisania. Każdy skrawek jego ciała błagał o litość, ale chłoapk nie zamierzał się poddać. -Nigdy...mnie...nie złamiesz.-Powiedział z satysfakcją w głosie, Czkawka. Chwilę później Drago odsunął paralizator od bezbronnego chłopaka, aby po chwili zetknąć go jeszcze raz. Znów fala bólu nie do zniesienia, przeszyła ciało Czkawki. -Masz już dość?-Zapytał kat, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Znów to samo. Nagle potworny krzyk, który Czkawka próbował tłumić, wyrwał się z jego gardła. Chłopak był już zupełnie wykończony. Nagle kajdany, które przykówały go do fotela zostały zwolnione. Ostatkami sił wstał, ale Drago powalił go z powrotem na ziemię. Następnie podniósł go brutalnie i rzucił nim o ścianę. -Zawsze byłeś słaby.-Zaczął Drago. -Nie. To ty jesteś słaby.-Odpowiedział szybko, Czkawka, poczym rzucił się na swojego kata. Walka była zacięta. Mimo wyczerpania, Czkawka walczył jak lew. Kiedy powalił Drago na ziemię, Krwawdoń wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił w stronę chłopaka. Mimo strzału, Czkawka walczył dalej, dopiero po drugim strzale, który trafil go w nogę, padł na posadzkę poraz drugi. Obudził się w celi, a obok siedział jego informator, który był jeszcze bardziej poobijany. Widać, że przeszedł mało przyjemne przesłuchanie. Gdy handlarz informacji zobaczył, że Czkawka się obudził, od razu do niego podbiegł. -Żyjesz?-Zapytał ze zdziwieniem. -No, a miałem nie żyć?-Odpowiedział półgłosem, Czkawka. Czół okropny ból na całym ciele. Zwłaszcze w miejscu, gdzie Drago oddał drugi strzał. prosto w ramię, które wciąż krwawiło. Chłopak nie miał na sobie większości części swojego pancerza. Kawałki zostały mu na nogach, plecach i lewym, zdrowym ramieniu. -Były raczej nikłe szanse.-Odezwał się po chwili ciszy informator.-Ten tchórz przywlekł cię tu całego poobijanego. Zużyłem dla ciebie cały zapas medi-żelu, a i tak nie wierzyłem, że przeżyjesz.-Dodał. -Dzięki. Ile byłem nieprzytomny? -Jakaś połowa dnia, a co? -Nic. Pewnie Drago zaraz wpadnie. Swoją droga, wiesz czego chce? -Dziwi mnie, że ty nie. Pamiętasz kiedy odnalazłeś pierwszy wrak Normandii. Jedyny wrak. On go właśnie szuka. Nie wiem po co, ani dlaczego, ale jest dla niego ważny.-Powiedział informator, po czym na korytarzy dało się usłyszec stąpanie. Cężkie koki zbliżały się coraz szybciej. -Kogo moje oczy widzą?-Zakpił Drago.-Myślałem, że już cię ukatrupiłem, a tu taki zawód! -Wiem, czego chcesz i nie wydobędziesz tego ode mnie.-Powiedział stanowczo, Czkawka. -Dlatego twój przyjaciel pójdzie z nami. Tym razem nic ci nie zrobię...ale za każdą nieubordynację, twój przyjaciel dostanie dawkę solidnej kary.-Powiedział z przerażającym uśmiechem Krwawdoń. -Bierz sobie nas! Czkawka, nie daj mu się!-Wykrzyczał handlarz informacjami, po czym strażnik zawlókł go i Czkawkę do sali przesłuchań. Informatora przyczepino do fotelu, zaś Czkawkę powieszono za cyber-kajdany. -A, więc, Czkawka. Gdzie znajduje się wrak Normandii. Gadaj, albo twój kolega dostanie!-Ostrzegł Drago, po czym wyjął paralizator i przystawił do informatora. -Nie mów!-Krzyknął handlarz, za co dostał pierwszą dawkę paraliżu. Czkawka nie mógł patrzeć na ta scenę i słuchać tych krzyków, ale nie zamierzał sie poddawać. Choćby kosztowało go, to życie. '''Jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta, niech napisze mi na mojej tablicy, czy też może dodawać komentarze do tego opka, bo ja nie mogę.' Tymczasem Astrid, w raz z resztą leciała, aby uwolnić Czkawkę. Ale nie leciała sama. Razem z Śledzikiem zorganizowała oddział Przymierza,które jako jedyne mogło pomóc, aby odzyskać Cytadelę z rąk Drago oraz odbić chłopaka, który nie dawał żadnych sygnałów ani śladów życia. Każdemy, kto znał Czkawkę, przez głowę przechodziły najczarniejsze scenariusze. W końcu od dostania się młodego chłopaka do niewoli, minęły dwa tygodnie. Nikt nie wiedział, jaka jest sytuacja na Cytadeli. W tym czasie, Czkawka przygotowywał ruch więźniów, który miał na celu wydostanie się z więzienia i zabicie Drago. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż mężczyzna miał silną ochronę. Jednak chłopak najbardziej sie obawiał, że jego załoga zaatakuje wtedy Cytadelę. Chłopak wiedział, że prędzej, czy później, Przymierze przyśle tu posiłki. Nagle z celi obok, Czkawka usłyszał cichy głos. -Co, jeśli się nie uda?-Zapytał właściciel owego głosu. -Zginiemy.-Odpowiedział bez emocji, chłopak.-Nie obedzie się bez ofiar. -Czyli...-Ciągnął dalej mężczyzna, do którego należał głos z celi obok. Był to niski człowiek, łysy, który przedstawiał się, jako Sam. Czkawka dowiedział się wiele, na temat jego przeszłości. Dowiedział się także, że dostał się tu, gdy odmówił posłuszeństwa Drago. -Czyli powiadom wszystkich, że gdy tylko mój przyjaciel wyjdzie z pokoju przesłuchań, zaczynamy!-Rozkazał Czkawka. -Dobrze.-Odpowiedział Sam, po czym zamilkł. Nie czekali długo, gdyż po chwili z pokoju wyszedł poobijany informator. Nie wygladał gorzej od Czkawki, który miał kilka ran kłutych, jedną ranę postrzałową, bliznę, rozciągającą się na połowe twarzy i podpuchnięte oko. Był on strasznie katowany, ale nie wyjawił sekretu połorzenia wraku Normandii. Informator, który miał na imię Lucio, też zresztą nie. Nagle wszyscy więźniowie się zerwali, korzystając z okazji, iż na chwilę wszystkie cele się otworzyły. Przez korytarz przeszły krzyki, kiedy więźniowie lub strażnicy byli zabijani. Oczywiście strażnicy byli lepiej wyposażeni, ale szybko sie wycofali. Czkawka wiedziąc, że nie zdoła dorwać Drago, rozkazał niedobitkom uciekać jak najdalej od więzienia. Sam został aby ich osłaniać. Parę chwil później każdy z ocalałych uciekinierów, był już daleko poza więzieniem i patrolami zbuntowanych strażników SOC. Nagle na widok swojego statku, na twarzy Czkawki, pojawił się uśmiech. Nareszcie po dwóch tygodniach, mógł zobaczyć statek i przyjaciół. Wraz z uciekinierami ruszył do miejsca, gdzie wylądowali promami Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki. -Czkawka?!-Odezwał się Sączysmark. -Tak, to ja.-Odpowiedział z uśmiechem chłopak. -Uciekłeś?-Zapytał z niedowierzeniem, Śledzik. -Tak. Pogadamy o tym później. Teraz porzyczę od was prom, wezmę więźniów i polecimy na statek. Potem do was dołączę, gdy tylko zmienię pancerz.-Rzekł, wskazując na szczątki swojego stroju. Nie czekając, wsiadł na pokład promu, a gdy wszyscy się już władowali, poleciał na swój statek. Tam przeżył niemały szok. Na nim stacjonowało Przymierze. Czkawka zaczął się rozglądać za Astrid, nie zwracając uwagi na niedowierzjące spojrzenia rzołnieży Przymierza. Chwilę później znalazł ją, rozmawiającą z jakimś sierżantem. -Astrid, co to ma znaczyć?! -Czkawka! To... -Myślałem, że mogę ci zaufać.-Rzekł z rozczarowaniem chłopak.-Jak widać, myliłem się.-Dodał. -Tylko tak mogliśmy cię uratować i odbić Cytadelę.-Powiedziała Astrid. -Dziękuję za pomoc, ale poradziłem sobie sam, jak widzisz.-Powiedział, po czym skulił się z bólu. Rana postrzałowa, którą nabył dwa tygodnie temu, wciąż dawała o sobie znać. -Powininieneś tu zostać i czekać, aż grupa uderzeniowa odbije Cytadelę.-Pomiedziała, zmartwiona stanem zdrowia swojego przyjaciela, dziewczyna. -Nie ma mowy! Idę się przebrać, a potem wracam.-Rzeł, po czym ruszył do swojej kabiny. Po parunastu minutach, wyszedł uzbrojony po zęby aby uzgodnić taktykę, bo skoro miał pd ręką oddział Przymierza, to czemu nie skorzystać? -Więc tak.-Zaczął.-Przegrupujemy się na trzy oddziały. Oddział Młot, Grom (XD) i Hades. Ja będę dowodził Gromem. Do Młotu przydzielam kapitana Gregorsa, a Hadasa poprowadzi sierżant Gibs. Każdy dobiera sobie członków oddziału. Do mnie idzie Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark oraz Mieczyk i Szpadka. Reszta wybierze sobie, kogo chce. Oddział Hades zajdzie wroga od tyłu, natomiast Młot i Grom odciągną uwagę obrońców, by Hades mógł pokonac tylnią straż przeciwnika i otworzyć na drogę dostępu do ich dowódzcy-Drago Krwawdonia. Jakieś pytania?-Zapytał, gdy skończył odprawę, Czkawka. -Tak. Dlaczego mamy słuchać twoich rozkazów?-Zapytał jeden z rzołnieży. -Ponieważ ja znam najlepiej z was fortyfikacje, jakie zdołał wybudować przeciwnik i dlatego, że to ja jestem tu najsprytniejszy.-Powiedział chłopdno Czkawka. Chwilę później odprawa się skończyła. Każdy wiedział, co ma robić. Kiedy Czkawka zdołał zebrać cały swój oddział, ruszyli na ustaloną pozycję, po drodze omawiając szczegóły ataku. Wow, trochę długie mi wiszło :D Dziękuję Szeptozgonkowi, że napisał mi, jak naprawić problem z komentarzami. Największy fail, popełniony przeze mnie w życiu XD Po kilku minutach drogi, natkneli się na patrol. Nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi oraz wszczęcia alarmu, który zniweczyłby cały plan, Czkawka kazał się schować swojemu oddziałowi. Szybko schowali się za zniszczonym promem. Parenaście minut później patrol przeszedł, a oddział Grom, poszedł dalej. Gdy doszli na swoją pozycję, przez komunikator odezwał się sierżant Gregors, który dowodził Młotem. -Grom, jesteście na pozycji?-Zapytał. -Tak.-Odparł Czkawka. -To dobrze mamy problem. Hades został wykryty. Większość ognia jest skierowana właśnie w nich. To może być chwila, aby przedrzeć się wewnątrz fortyfikacji nieprzyjaciela i odbić Cytadelę.-Rzekł Gregors. -Ruszamy!-Rozkazał chłopak, po czym oddział Grom i Młot zaatakowały od frontu, by dać Hadesowi odpocząć. Jednocześnie wiedzieli, że muszą działać szybko, gdyż wróg przeważał liczebnością. Czkawka biegł na przedzie swojego oddziału. Koordynował on atak obydwu oddziałów tak, aby nikt nie wszedł sobie na linię ognia. Nagle odezwał się dowódzca oddziału Hades. -Mamy poważne straty. Została nas tylko garstka. Nie zdołamy się przebić, wycofujemy się.-Powiedział sierżant Gibs. -Niema mowy!-Sprzeciwił się stanowczo, Czkawka.-Niema już odwrotu. Albo walczycie, albo umieracie.-Dodał. -Tak jest!-Odparł Gibs, po czym rozłączył się. Oddział Grom wciąż parł naprzód, nie zważając na straty w pozostałych oddziałach. Dla Czkawki liczyła się tylko chęć zemsty na Drago. Chłopak nie zamierzał ustapić. Nagle Grom i Młot zostali otczeni przez grupę buntowników z SOC. Nie mając wybory, Czkawka zaczął walczyć, a zaraz za nim reszta. Każdy wskoczył za jakąś osłone, nie ważne, że był to jakiś prom, czy pozostałości po zniszczonych budynkach. W okół leciały pociski z broni nieprzyjaciela. Każdy starał się jak mógł, by je ominąć, ale jeden pocisk trafił kapitana Gregorsa, zadając mu śmiertelną ranę. Mężczyzna wykrwawił się na miejscu. W Czkawce narosła złość. Wyskoczył zza osłony i strzelał w nieprzyjaciela. Większość strzałów przelatrywała obok, kilka trafiło w cel, ale na szczęście Sączysmark w porę zaciągnął Czkawke za osłonę, gdy chwilę potem w miejscu, gdzie stał, trafił strzał. Walki były zaciekłe, gdy nagle, bez żadnego powodu, buntownicy poddali się. Stało się tak we wszystkich rejonach, w których walczyły trzy grupy uderzeniowe. Po pół godzinie, większa część Cytadeli była opanowana przez siły Przymierza. Został im tylko ostatni Okręg. Po przegrupowaniu, oddział Czkawki ruszył w bój o ostatnią część siedziby rządu galaktyki, gdzie przebywał Drago. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, również i tam, buntownicy skapitulowali. Czkawka wraz z Astrid i Sączysmarkiem wdarli się do kryjówki Drago, gdzie nie było żywej duszy. Po przeszkuaniu wszystkich pomieszczeń, z rozczarowaniem i stwierdzili, że Krwawdoń uciekł. Czkawka przestał się dziwić, dlaczego wszyscy buntownicy kapitulowali. A dam wam już dzisiaj nexta :D Po kilku godzinach, Czkawka zwołał zebranie, w starej kryjówce Drago. Stawili się tam niedobitki oddziału Hades i Młot. Chwilę, po dołączeniu Młota, chłopak zaczął swoje przemówienie. -Walki były ciężkie, wielu odniosło ciężkie rany, bądź polegli w walce. Napewno zginęło dziś bardzo wielu dobrych ludzi. W śród nich znajduje się także kapitan Gregors, któremu nie zdążyliśmy pomóc. Po zaciekłych walkach, jednak udało nam się odzyskać Cytadelę z rąk zdrajców!-Chłopak przerwał, patrząc na wszystkich zebranych.-Wygraliśmy, dzięki ofiarom tych ludzi. Wzięliśmy w niewolę wielu buntowników i obiecuję...że zostaną oni ukarani!-Zakończył przemowę, po czym ruszył, by nadać sygnał do Przymierza, że Cytadela została odbita. Za nim, poszła reszta jego przyjaciół. Czkawka nie dbał w tej chwili o swoją tożsamość. Wiedział, że Astrid o wszystkim powiedziała dowództwu, żeby ratować jego i odbić Cytadelę. Choć miał, co do tego czynu mieszane uczucie, to był wdzięczny, za postawę dziewczyny. Po paru minutach, dowództwo sił Przymierza, połączyło się z Czkawką. -Dziękujemy, za wsparcie, przy udanej próbie wydarcia, z rąk buntowników, Cytadeli. Jesteśmy wdzięczni, że znów wszystkie rasy galaktyki, znów będą mogły znaleźć tu schronienie. Jednocześnie jesteśmy zaskoczeni tym, że żyjesz.-Zwrócił się do Czkawki, starszy mężczyzna z siwymi włosami. -Nie mi zawdzięczacie zwycięstwo, tylko ofiarom, które oddały życie za tą kupę żelastwa.-Odpowiedział chłopak. -Nie mniej, jednak jesteśmy ci wdzięczni. Jednak wróćmy na ziemię. Oszukałeś nas, Czkawka, podobie jak połowę galaktyki. Udałeś własną śmierć...oszukując wszystkie siły Przymierza. Doceniamy twój spryt, dlatego proponuję ci ponowne wstąpienie do naszych szeregów. Puszczę w niepamięć, uprowadzenie naszego statku, rozważ moją propozycję, chłopcze.-Rzekł dowódzca sił Przymierza. Chłopaka kusiła ta propozycja. Wiedział bowiem, że sam nie pokona Zaćmienia i do tego celu będzie potrzebował silnej armii, którą miało Przymierze. -Zgoda.-Odparł Czkawka, ku zadowoleniu komendanta. -Czekaj na mój statek na Cytadeli. Wtedy oficjalnie przywrócę cię na służbę. Wiem, że krótkie, ale dzisiaj jeszcze coś tam napiszę. Tak gdzieś po południu, około wieczoru. Miałem wczoraj jeszcze coś napisać, ale gdy dodawałem, to korki mi wysiadły w całym mieszkaniu, a co za tym idzie-komputer mi się wyłączył, przez co next mi się nie zapisał. Po paru godzinach, nadleciały pierwsze statki Przymierza, wraz z różnymi rasami na pokładzie. W śród nich znajdowali się asari, turianie, salarianie i oczywiście ludzie. Z pierwszego statku wysiadł dowódzca zjednoczonych sił ludzkich (czyli Przymierza)-Nick Lawson (bez komentarza...). -Miło, że nie uciekłeś.-Zagadał do Czkawki, dowódzca. -Nie miałem zamiaru.-Odparł chłopak. -Dobrze miejmy to już za sobą. Tu masz swój nieśmiertelnik. Pzrzywracam ci także tytuł komandora. Pozostaniemy w kontakcie radiowym.-Rzekł Nick, po czym ruszył zająć się swoją robotą. Czkawka natomiast, wraz ze swoją ekipą, ruszył na swój okręt. W dokach, stacjonowali już pierwsi strażnicy Przymierza, którzy mieli zapewnić ochronę. W końcu była to kluczowa organizacja zbrojna w galaktyce, odkąd zdażył się pierwszy atak na cytadelę w 2183 roku. Odkąd Czkawka wrócił do Przymierza, na jego statku znów była cała załoga. Gdy tylko wszyscy byli na pokładzie, chłopak dał rozkaz, by startować. Wciąż nie wiedział co zrobić z uciekinierami ani, gdzie jest Drago. Mógł być przecież setki tysięcy kilometrów przed nim. Czkawka musiał sobie wszystkie wiadomości, poukładać w głowie. Najlepszym miejscem dla chłopaka, była strzelnica, gdzie wyżywał się na prkatycznie wszystkim. Po zdjęciu z siebie swojego pancerza bojowego, poszedł na strzelnicę, gdzie wyładowywał swoją agrejsę. Jednak na strzelnicy była także Astrid. -Co tu robisz?-Zapytał chłopak. -Strzelam, a co?-Odpowiedziała ze ździwieniem. -Nic, tylko wcześniej cię tu nie widziałem.-Mówił dalej. -To jesteś bardzo mało spostrzegawczy.-Rzekła dziewczyna. Czkawka wziął karabin szturomwy i zaczął strzelać do celów, które przypominały jednostki naziemne Żniwiarzy. Szło mu to całkiem nieźle, więc chłopak poprosił SZCZERBATKA, aby ten podkręcił poziom trudności, by i cele oddawały strzały. Były one oczywiście nieszkodliwe, gdyż nie miały prawdziwej amunicji. Niedługo potem, do "walki" przyłączyła się także Astrid, która ze swoim karabinem radziła sobie równie dobrze, jak Czkawka, który miał bardzo dużą znajomość z bronią różnych rodzaji. Po paru godzinach, chłopak był już zbyt zmęczony, więc poszedł do swojej kajuty. No tak troszkę mnie nie było, ale jakoś tak...ostatnio nie chce mi się wchodzić na wikię. Z resztą nie będę zanudzał. Czkawce, dni mijały niemiłosiernie wolno. Cały czas, chłopak przyzwyczajał sie od nowa, do służby w Przymierzu. Od jego ucieczki wiele przepisów zostało zmienionych. Niektóre wychodziły na plus, lecz były to tylko wyjątki. W większości, zasady zostały jeszcze bardziej zaostrzone. Oczywiście wywołało to niezwykłą falę dezercji, jednak był to tylko mały odsetek. Do wojska przystępowało coraz więcej ludzi. Przymierze dopiero teraz zlizywało rany, po wielkiej wojnie ze Żniwiarzami. Teraz znów galaktyke nawiedziło widmo wojny. Jedyne w czym rasa inteligemtnych maszyn miała rację, to w tym, że życiu organicznemu przewodzi chaos, a ich żniwa były zrównoważeniem sił galaktyki. Czkawka szedł właśnie na mostek, gdy zaczepił go Lucio, jego informator. -Mam do ciebie sprawę.-Zaczął rozmowę. -Słucham.-Odpowiedział przyjacielsko chłopak. Czkawka starał się polepszać swoje stosunki nie tylko ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Przymierzem, czy informatorem, ale także byłym więźniom, którzy zgodzili się do niego dołaczyć. Wiedział, że im większe wsparcie, tym większe szanse w wygraniu wojny. -Mam informację, dotyczące jednej z baz Zaćmienia. Wszystko byłoby normalne, gdyby nie to, że jest ona umieszczona w Żniwiarzu!-Rzekł Lucio. Ta informacja wstrząsnęła Czkawką. Jedna z baz najemników mieściła się w Żniwiarzu! Był to plan szalony i cholernie ryzykowny, ale Zaćmienie miało bazę, praktycznie niezniszczalną. Chłopak wciąz pamiętał bitwę o ziemię. Jego okręt był praktycznie na pierwszej linii. Widział, ile zajęło zanim jakikolwiek Żniwiarz został zniszczony. -Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież ten Żniwiarz musi ich indoktrynować!-Czkawka nie mógł dalej uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. -A jednak. Co do indoktrynacji...okręt nie wykazywał żadnych oznak aktywności. Oprócz pola efektu masy. Jednak jest pewien problem. Ta baza mieści się na samym końcu, terytoriów Zaćmienia. Żeby się dostać, musielibyśmy przebić się przez miliardy kilometrów, Czkawka. To jak narazie niemożliwe. ... Chwilę później, Czkawka stał na mostku. Musiał lecieć, na jeden z przyczułków Przymierza, który został zaatakowany. Była to baza, połorzona w strategicznym miejscu, a jej brak, powalił by okoliczne wojska na kolana. Cały system Gromady Exodus zostałby w jedną chwile podbity, przez przewarzające siły Zaćmienia. I bez tego Przymierze miało dośc kłopotów, a utrata tego systemu gwiezdnego, zniszczyłby większość tras handlowych ludzi z innymi rasami. Jedynym wyjąciem, było wysłanie, na nowo zbudowaną stację Galaktyka, najlepszych rzołnieży, a Czkawka i jego towarzysze się do tego grona zaliczali. Chcąc, nie chcąc musieli tam lecieć. Po godzinie lotu, przybyli na miejsce. Nie chcąc ryzykować, Czkawka wziął cały swój oddział i wsiadł na prom. Liczył, że w ten sposób uda mu sie zaskoczyć wroga. Po drodze uzgadniali plan działania. -Dobra. Podzielimy się na dwie grupy.-Zaczął chłopak.-Astrid, dowodzisz druga grupą, ja biorę pierwszą. Ja, Sączysmark i Śledzik skupimy na sobie wrogi ostrzał, a w tym czasie Astrid, zaskoczy Zaćmienie od tyłu. Gdy tam wejdziemy, nie będzie chwili na zawahanie się.-Rzekł Czkawka, po czym załorzył swój hełm. -Co jeśli się nie uda?-Zapytał Mieczyk, który wraz z swoja siostrą, był w grupie Astrid. -Zakładam, że albo zginiemy, albo wezmą i nas pojmą.-Powiedział Smark, jakby to było nic. -Niema takiej opcji. Musi sie nam udać. Każdy wie, co ma robić?-Zapytał dla pewności Czkawka. -Tak.-Odpowiedziała za wszystkich Astrid.-Uwarzaj na siebie.-Dodała po chwili. Niedługo potem wylądowali na stacji. Cała grupa została wystawiona na ostry ostrzał z dział. Naszczęście obyło się bez rannych. Zaćmienie dobrze okopało się na stacji, ale Czkawka wiedział, że stacjonują tu jeszcze rzołnieże Przymierza. W tym samym czasie, nieco dalej, wylądowała grupa Astrid. Miała ona więcej szczęścia, niż Czkawka, bo nie zaczęto do jej oddziału strzelać. Szybko doszli do pierwszego, napotkanego, posterunku Zaćmienia, które zajęte było walką. Astrid wiedziała, że walczą z Czkawką, który był przybity do muru, przez ciągły ostrzał dział. -Astrid, jesteś tam?-Zapytał chłopak przez komunikator. -Tak. Jakieś straty? -Nie naszczęście, ale musisz uciszyć te działa, zanim to się zmieni. Niewiem, jak długo wytrzymamy.-Rzekł ze strachem w głosie. Dziewczyna wiedziała, przez jakie piekło przechodzi jego oddział. Czym prędzej ruszyła wraz ze swoim oddziałem, na ratunek pierwszej grupie. Czkawka cały czas odpierał ataki. Nie wiedział, jak długo zdoła wytrzymać. Pod ciągłym naporem dział, jego oddział cofał się coraz bardziej. Niestety zostali przyszpileni, gdy Sączysmark oberwał w nogę. Rana nie była poważna, ale chłopak nie mógł ryzykować poważniejszych obrażeń swojego oddziału. Nagle wszystkie działa umilkły, a z komunikatora wydobył się głos Astrid. -Zrobione.-Zameldowała. -Dobrze. Postaraj się utrzymać pozycję. Muszę się wycofać na Berk, Smark oberwał. Czekaj na mnie w posterunku Zaćmienia.-Rozkazał chłopak., po czym, jak powiedział, wycofał sie na swój statek. Tam zostawił Smarka i ruszył na pomoc Astrid, ktora została zaatakowana. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania